It is proposed to study the effect on the removal of biogenic amines and prostaglandins of procedures known to modify lung function. Amines or prostaglandins will be perfused through lungs ventilated with different parameters of frequency and stroke volume as well as those from animals treated with monocrotaline which is believed to modify endothelial function. In addition it is proposed that the ability of lungs in anesthetized patients to metabolize prostaglandins E1 and A1 be studied by techniques previously developed in this laboratory. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cronau, L.H., Kerstein, M.D., Mandel, S.D. and Gillis, C.N.: 5-Hydroxytryptamine extraction by the lung. Surgery, Gynec. Obstet. 143:51-55, 1976. Gillis, C.N. and Greene, N.M.: Chapter 6 - Metabolism of blood-borne substrates by human lung. In: Volume 4: Metabolic Functions of Lung. Eds. Y.S. Bakhle and J.R. Vane; Marcel Dekker, New York, New York, pp. 173-193, 1977.